Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150125213335
Of all the things to find on a military pouch on a belt, a marker certainly wasn't what I was expecting, but helpful nevertheless. I do my very best to copy the mark I see on the unconscious man in the room, and am at last satisfied. At a glance it'll pass, but under scrutiny it'll be noticed that it's fake, I'm not a master artist after all. We've got a plan too, if you can call it a plan. I cause trouble near the mutant leaders, then bolt after a little fighting-act with Jacob, hopefully making him more noticeable to the leaders. The rest I have to leave up to him, I just hope he's got some good lies in him. Under the cover of night again, we set out, starting our plan. The place seems more active at noght, probably because it isn't scorching hot at this time. First I have to find the mutants with the rooftops as my aid. Jacob keeps an eye from the ground and follows my movements from below. It takes some jumping about and a little time, but I eventually locate them by the river crossing. This isn't ideal, nowhere to escape to, so I wait for a bit for them to finish their conversation with other mutants. I use binoculars to get a better look at them. The girl looks to be about 18 or 19, definitely the one doing the talking and the leading, whereas the boy, a couple of inches shorter and probably 16 ish, is more of a guard. I know what he can do, but what she's capable of I have no idea, probably something powerful or she wouldn't have control. Either way, I'm not entirely sure i want to find out. Eventually, the two leave and make their way into the city, away from the river. Perfect. I follow them from above, and wait for the right moment. I see my chance as they're walking down a semi-deserted street towards the jeeps. I pull my hood up and jump down from the roofsteps and smash straight into the boy, crashing into him for a second and sending him rolling across the street, dazed. The girl takes a second to register everything, unable to see my face. I smash m elbow into her chest and scratch her arm with my claws. I don't want to badly injure her, even if she is an enemy. I don't have time to do anything else before I'm tackled to the ground. I swipe at the figure but he ducks around it and throws me against the wall. Jacob, perfect. I go for one more attack, a straight punch which he can easily knock to the side and give me a hook across the face. I shove him back and run for it, hoping the speed mutant is still dazed. I go down an alleyway, taking as many turns as I can. No-one following me, good. I guess going fast down a tight alleyway and with sharp corners could lead to some crashes for the speed mutant. I give it a minute and head onto the roof one more, staying low and out of sight as much as possible. Jacob is talking to the girl, she seems to be stifly thanking him. I hope to God he doesn't try to hit on her like Zoe, we won't get far that way. I have no idea what they're saying but she doesn't seem to be hitting him yet so I guess it's going well. They begin walking back towards the head building we saw earlier, but the speed mutant stays put, scanning the area. I badly want to jump down and finish the job, but that'll ruin everything, and I just about have enough self control to keep myself put. He eventually zips away, his mutation must give him 3 or 4 times the speed of a normal human. He's deadly if he's out of sight, I guess that's why he's one of the leaders. It only occurs to me now that we hadn't planned what to do next if it works. Damn. At least we have our TDCs. I decide to head for the outskirts again, it's the safest place to be for now where I can easily stay within range of Jacob. Perhaps I should try the comms station on my own, leave Jacob to it. I go back to the bags as it happens, there's not much else to do. I take off the jacket once I'm back and remove the kobis from my back. When I turn round, Ghost is there. Bloody hell, how the hell does he do this sneaking around crap? "If you do that again I might hit you." I saw to him, only half joking. By now I've gotten used to his silence, and his lack of movement. But this time he surprises me by taking a seat on the chair we have in the room. He pulls out some folded paper and hands it to me. This time I don't turn around, I don't want him slipping away again like before. I read the message: "There is something amiss. Paris and Manhattan were just the beginning. Do not go to the comms station, it's a trap." "Okay bud, how the hell do you know all this stuff? You're working with Pluto and yet you want to help me, where's the logic?" No reply. This is really starting to piss me off, and I'm very tempted to beat the answer out of him. He stays sitting, and I eventually give in. "Next time, try and give me an idea of what to do next yeah?" I say. He gets up and leaves throught the door. I don't try to stop him, no point. Who is this guy?